


Pros and Cons

by booksong



Series: SportsFest 2018 Bonus Rounds [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Mild Innuendo, Multi, Polyamory, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksong/pseuds/booksong
Summary: "While being the bringer of snacks did mean a little extra work, it also meant being the last one to arrive to the date, and sometimes that meant Tadashi got to see things like this."OR; Sometimes the most low-key dates are the best dates of all, and science documentaries are serious business.





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> *Over two months after SportsFest, I've finally decided to post up my bonus round entries! They'll all be collected in the 'SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round' series (though each stands completely on its own) if you'd like to check out the others. Many of these pairings and fandoms I've never written for before, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Written for BR 4: Caps, with [THIS](https://i.imgur.com/zjrkApV.jpg) screenshot prompt from _Sakamichi no Apollon_. Thanks again for all the bait Marks! ^^

It was Tadashi’s turn to be the bringer of snacks this week, which had its pros and cons. 

The cons were things like not getting to walk home with them, since the only conbini that happened to have both his favorite brand of rice crackers and an attached bakery that sold strawberry shortcake was a twenty minute trip in the other direction. The conbini run also meant either blushing profusely or avoiding the eyes of the cashier at checkout, depending on whether it was the sweet old woman who always asked where his ‘tall, handsome friend and little girlfriend’ were or the thin-lipped, thin-haired man who had seen him lean too comfortably into Kei’s side once while they were choosing drinks from the case. And then there was the trip back to whichever of their houses they were currently using, balancing the bags carefully so that the drinks didn’t squash the cake and the heat from the buns didn’t melt the little cartons of ice cream. 

The snack runs had grown organically out of their original tradition, which was these weekly (sometimes biweekly, when classes or practice got a little too overwhelming) hangouts that they’d finally admitted might as well be dates after about a steady month or two of them. They’d begun more for studying and strategizing, but one day Hitoka had suggested putting something on TV for background noise and Tadashi had found an innocuous sea life documentary to stream while they worked. 

At least, it had _seemed_ innocuous--twenty minutes in, the books and charts had been all but forgotten and they’d migrated into a comfortable tangle on the couch, completely immersed in the drama of a pod of dolphins banding together to fend off a great white shark. And then Tadashi had realized the documentary was just one in a series, and the rest was lowkey-date history for them. And since it had become a regular thing, they’d agreed to rotate designating someone to get snacks in the interest of fairness. 

And while being the bringer of snacks did mean a little extra work, it also meant being the last one to arrive to the date, and sometimes that meant Tadashi got to see things like this.

Every inch of the short little pockmarked coffee table was covered in books and papers. Mostly textbooks--entrance exams were looming larger every day--but Tadashi also picked out a couple crumpled volleyball court diagrams covered in little ‘x’s and Hitoka’s bright orange manager’s notebook with the crow she’d drawn herself on the cover. The TV was also already on, in preparation, although right now it was playing one of the many cooking competition shows they had taped on a very low volume; it was the designer cupcake episode again, if Tadashi wasn’t mistaken.

It was clear that studying and strategizing had been happening here at one point. It was not happening currently, because Kei was stretched out nearly the entire length of the couch, head on the armrest with his headphones hooked over it beside him, completely knocked out. And Hitoka...Hitoka was __asleep on top of him__ , curled up on his chest like a cat with her head pillowed on her arms, and Tadashi’s phone was in his pocket and he had no free hand to get it out because of the snacks. 

Pros and cons.

Instead Tadashi resigned himself to trying to commit as many details as possible to memory, letting affection sift warm through his chest as he stood in the entryway and tried not to let the bags rustle too much. Kei, despite current appearances, was usually a fairly light sleeper and had been known to wake up to mere breath or footsteps.

Finally, after a nebulous amount of minutes spent watching things like the way Hitoka’s entire body rose and fell with Kei’s steady breathing, and the loose way one of his hands draped over the side of the couch with the spaces between his fingers begging to be filled, Tadashi’s arms began to complain from holding the snacks and he reluctantly broke the reverie and crossed the living room to the kitchen to put the ice creams in the freezer for later. Sure enough, when he came back out to check on them and put down the rest of the snack bags, Kei had half-opened one eye in acknowledgment.

“For the record, Tsukki, I would love to feed you your cake if you want to stay like that,” Tadashi informed him quietly. “But it might get messy, and I’m not explaining to your parents why their couch is full of crumbs.”

Kei made a sound halfway between a hum and a grunt, wincing slightly as he craned his neck up off the headrest. He steadied Hitoka with an arm across her back so that it didn’t jostle her too much when he sat up, and when she stirred awake a moment later with a soft squeak she’d slid down to sit between his legs without incident. 

“Oh no,” whispered Hitoka drowsily, blinking rapidly. “How long--what did I--? Oh, Tadashi-kun’s here. Welcome back.” She smiled at him, still all soft with sleep, and then reached for her phone, lying discarded on the table amid the papers. “Oh thank goodness, it’s only been forty-five minutes.”

“I had an alarm set for an hour,” Kei informed her, stretching his arms behind and above his head. “And I knew I’d wake up when Tadashi came back anyway.”

Another pro/con moment: the adorable, sleepy Tsukki-Hitoka tableau might have been disturbed, but that also meant that now Tadashi could join it.

Kei wasn’t big on physical affection immediately after waking up unless he was in a certain mood, so instead Tadashi took his hand and tangled their fingers the way he’d wanted to since he’d walked in the door. He snuck a quick kiss to the back of Kei’s knuckles and was rewarded with those fingers tightening around his in a gentle squeeze. Hitoka scooted over on the couch to make room for him, still yawning a little, and he plopped down next to her. She, in contrast to Kei, was especially cuddly when she was sleepy, and she tipped against him immediately with a little hum, letting him drop quick kisses on her temple and cheek and just beneath her ear.

“Mmm, your hair is coming apart,” Hitoka told him, as she straightened up a little and leaned back to frown at the back of his head. “Here.”

He shifted and ducked his head obediently and felt her deftly unknot his already loosened ponytail, combing her fingers through it and drawing the loose pieces back from around his ears. Tadashi smiled a little when he saw how Kei was watching the process from beside them, eyes half-closed but with the same hot, intent focus he turned on opponents on the court. Finally Hitoka gathered his hair back up into a tight bundle and tied it with the original band, an orange one that was the same shade as the Karasuno orange in his uniform jersey. Yachi had a twin to it around her wrist, though her own hair was down at the moment, still all mussed from sleep.

“Thanks, Hitoka-chan.” He reached across the table and pulled out a little packet of her favorite chocolate snacks from the snack bags, and then his own rice crackers. He pretended to rummage idly in the bag for another moment before Kei poked him pointedly in the hip with his socked foot, and Tadashi grinned and produced the small white cake box for him. Tadashi kicked off his shoes and tucked himself sideways on the sofa, opening his arms and draping one leg off the edge so that Hitoka could settle against his chest. Then he turned slightly and pushed meaningfully at Kei’s shoulder. “C’mon, into position, Tsukki.”

Kei pretended not to hear him with a tiny smile hiding around the edges of his mouth, and then to sigh in a very put-upon way when Tadashi leaned his weight fully against him, headbutting his shoulder insistently until Kei finally pulled his legs up in surrender and put his back up against the armrest. It took some maneuvering, as it always did, but finally they were in their preferred domino-like arrangement, with Tadashi lying back on Kei’s chest and Hitoka curled up against his, their arms and legs ending up draped wherever was most comfortable. Technically it was simply a logical arrangement by height, but Tadashi couldn’t deny that he liked being tucked between them like this, the solid and the soft.

“We can start now,” he said with a little sigh as he got comfy, almost as much to himself as to the other two. “Our threesome’s all here.”

“Can we still call it that when we haven’t actually had one yet?” asked Hitoka suddenly, and then seemed to belatedly realize what had just come out of her mouth and went bright scarlet. She covered her face with her hands and then twisted to squish her face into Tadashi’s chest as if for good measure, moaning a muffled, “I didn’t say that, you didn’t hear anything, both of you _delete it from your brains!_ "

Tadashi looked helplessly down at the top of her blond head, his own cheeks burning, unsure of how to tell her that was an impossible request and also that the topic probably deserved a different setting than when they were about to begin the next episode of _Planet Earth_.

Kei was coughing in that particular way that meant he was covering either a laugh or embarrassment (in this case probably both). “Too late, you’re on the record now, Yacchan.” He was smirking, but when Tadashi turned his head he noticed that there was something distinctly thoughtful in his eyes, something that Tadashi allowed himself to shiver pleasantly at _once_ and then set firmly aside for later consideration.

Without removing her face from Tadashi’s chest, Hitoka snatched out blindly for the remote until Kei took pity and held it within her reach. “We’re starting now!” she insisted a bit shrilly, face still very red. “We have to find out what happens with the snow leopards!” This was a blatant redirection attempt, but it was also genuine; after that first time they’d learned that all three of them tended to get extremely invested in nature documentaries (and other similar series; neither of them could ever tease Kei again after the emotional rollercoaster that had ensued when he’d gotten them to marathon _Planet Dinosaur_ together).

Hitoka finally stopped hiding her face long enough to get the episode queued up, and despite Tadashi’s still-warm face the swell of the background score and the easy, familiar cadence of the narration relaxed him almost immediately. Despite everyone having their designated snacks they were freely shared (except Kei’s cake, of which he allowed them one bite each), and soon everything was quiet except for the TV, the occasional crinkling of bags, and soft gasps and murmurs in reaction to the snow leopard family onscreen.

And as Hitoka lifted her arm back to drop a chocolate snack into his mouth with quite credible aim, and Kei’s chest rose and fell rhythmically beneath him, Tadashi thought that he didn’t really care what they called themselves and what they had. Because right now the two of them were here, and they were his, and as far as pros and cons went, there weren’t really any downsides to that.


End file.
